Love Square One Shot Reveals
by Shattered Heartless
Summary: A bunch of one shots centered around reveals in different ways.


It was the coldest day of the school year, everyone was in thick coats. Marinette stood out, wearing her recently finished Chat Noir themed winter coat, with green lines running up and down the torso and sleeve. On the back there was a green paw print inside a green ring. The final touch was the cat ears on hood, mimicking Chat's ears. When Adrien saw it, he felt his breath taken away. No one ever dressed up in Chat themed clothing so his heart was swelling. Marinette caught him staring, blushing, but remembering he was a huge Chat Noir fan. "Nice coat Marinette!"

"Than-thank you. I thought you might like it." Adrien froze up as Marinette headed to class getting compliments as she went. 'Crap crap crap. She knows, she knows, what do I do, what do I do?' He panicked internally.

He went into the classroom, once again taking a double take on Marinette. Alya caught his staring and coughed, "Wow you like Marinette's coat more we thought you would." Adrien could only nodded as he sat down. 'Crap does she know too?' He glanced back at the girls, receiving a smirk from Alya. 'Yes, I am so screwed.'

Sitting through school was torture, freaking out that Alya or Marinette might blurt it out, or did the who class know. His face paled to a sickly white. His teacher noticed this, "Adrien, are you ok? You don't look so well." He simply shook his head, trying to contain his paranoia.

Once school was over he bolted, ignoring Marinette's concern about his health. He got home, asked not to be disturbed, transformed and jumped out the window. Well, he actually jumped into the bullet proof glass, falling on his rear. Shaking his head, he opened the window, jumping out properly. In a few short minutes, he was at the bakery where Marinette lived. Peeping through the window he searched for Marinette…

...only to lock eyes with a half naked Marinette standing only in her underwear as she changed. He quickly swung himself over to the side, hoping she wouldn't think he was there. A few seconds passed before a now fully dressed Marinette shoved the window opened and dragged him inside. 'OK, now I am dead.'

"What the hell? Do you always spy on girl when they are changing? Is this what you do outside of school?" She hit him with a very familiar black umbrella. 'The universe has a shitty sense of humor.'

"No, no, no! That was an accident! I am so sorry! That was not my intention!"

"Then what was your intention?" she raised the umbrella threateningly.

"I wanted to know how long you known."

"What?"

"You know, when you told me you thought I would like the Chat Noir coat you wore to school. I figured that ment you knew my identity."

"Adrien?" she seemed shocked, clueing him in on his mistake.

"Oh, crap." She hit him again. And again. She wasn't stopping.

"You stupid cat, you can't go telling your secret identity to everyone just off of a hunch!"

"Ow! Ow! Please stop hitting me! I said I was sorry!" He panicked when another thought crossed his mind, "Please don't tell Alya."

Marinette glared at him, "Your joking right? She would post it instantly. Your secret is safe."

Chat Noir breathed a sigh of relief, when Marinette suddenly snatched his ring, Plagg shooting out. "Hi Marinette!"

"Wait you know each other?" Whack! "Ow what was that for?"

"You are still a peeping tomcat, a stupid one too," she then turned her glare on Plagg. Plagg didn't care, he was done with their shit

"Where is Tikki?"

Adrien dared to look up, "Tikki?" Whack! "Ok seriously please stop."

"No." Marinette was clearly pissed about something else. "Tikki you can come out. Plagg clearly isn't keeping secrets." She glared at the cat kwami. "No cheese for you from me."

"It was worth it to finally end this love square crap." Tikki shook her head at the cat kwami, but also couldn't help smiling.

"Love square?" Whack!

"Shut up Adrien." Marinette finally put the umbrella down to his relief. "Ugh, of course you didn't notice me. You were in love with Ladybug, everyone is in love with Ladybug. Never Marinette." Adrien was about to open his mouth when she stared him down, "Don't you dare say I love the girl behind the mask, because you had no idea it was me. Sweet talking won't get you out of this." He shut his mouth, eyeing the discarded umbrella with fear. "You were fixated on a fake person, not the real deal. You were so blinded you could never see me next to you, trying so hard to get you to notice me."

"To be fair Marinette, you never realized he was next to you either." Tikki hoped her chosen would calm down and think rationally.

"You're Ladybug?"

"I told you to shut up!" She turned back to Tikki, "Because there is a rule called we can't know each others identities." Marinette was still pissed. She stalked away from him, tossing his ring over her shoulder at him. "Get out. Just leave." When Adrien tried to protest Tikki motioned him not to. The silent message was clear, she needed time to process. He transformed and left, hoping she would still come for patrol.

Later that evening, he found her sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the city. Before he could speak, she spoke up, "If you didn't fall for Ladybug, would you have given Marinette a chance? Don't lie, I will know."

Chat hesitated, thinking it over. "Yes." Her shoulders eased in relief, as if she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I asked myself a similar question, if I would have given Chat Noir a chance if I never met Adrien. Despite your flirty attitude and terrible puns, the answer is yes."

They smiled at each other, Chat now sitting at her side. "So now what?"

"Only one set of us can go public as a couple, if both are revealed at the same time people will draw connections."

"So Marinette and Adrien in public, but as Ladybug and Chat Noir, the usual in the spotlight?" She nodded, smiling as he picked up her meaning. "Well now that that's figured out, I wanna do something I have wanted to do for a long time. And I want to remember it this time." She blushed as she caught his meeting. They stood up on the platform, moving to the middle to avoid anyone with a camera that might see them. He pulled her in close at she put her arms around his neck.

He paused for a moment, causing her to smirk. "Cat got your tongue?"

The reply was silent.


End file.
